A Window to the Past
by Lionheart27
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it all began? How Hogwarts started? How the houses were formed? How did the school motto come into being? Who came up with the idea and how did they design the castle? This a personal take on the journey that created Hogwarts starting with one idea at the beginning right up until the very end of the founders era.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! OK, yes I am aware that I am terrible writer and that I do not update enough but I am also a full time university student who has only just started her summer break. So hopefully I will be able to update much more often. This includes the Hogwarts Four which will also be revamped a far bit as I am going to redo the chapters after a friend read them and gave me some great advice for improvements.**

**This piece is a part of a series of drabbles concerning the founding of Hogwarts and will contain key moments that lead to the founding of the school. It's going to be called A Window to the Past , a title that I have borrowed from the great John Williams (if you don't know him, for shame). Williams composed a wonderful piece for the Prisoner of Azkaban Soundtrack called A Window to the Past that inspired the creation of this small series and it is well worth a listen to , cos its beautiful and so very nostalgia inducing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything especially not Harry Potter or the title or music by John Williams (if I was so lucky). **

**Prologue**

The following extract has been taken and translated in order for our students to understand the events that lead to the founding of this school while also presenting certain peoples in a different light.

Headmaster Albus Severus Potter, 2045 AD

Extract from the diary Salazar Arian Slytherin, Lord of Anglesey, also known as the island of Mon, Wales.

**1112 AD, England, Norfolk in the twelfth year of our King Henry I**

**Currently I am in England in response to an inquiry presented to me by my dear friend Rowena concerning the existence of a rare herb, known to the English as kingsfoil. It seems Rowena has heard of a man who claims to found the herb and is willing to show interested parties. Unfortunately Rowena herself could not join me due to some problems that arose close to home. From what I have heard she will be busy for time as Scotland once again plunges in civil unrest and bloodshed.**

**Anyway back to my quest. The plant has always existed between the realms of mythology and that of the mundane realm. Few have ever able been able to ascertain its existence and it is rumoured in the annals of my ancestors to have healing properties alike to the magic used by the gods themselves. Alas, my search so far as proven fruitless with the so-called discoverer of the plant now swearing blind that he was mistaken, no doubt he has been visited by the local priest who has no doubt slandered the very existence of the herb. These occurrences are becoming more widespread with local priests marching across the countryside adamant on destroying anything they deem to be magical or rather associated with something they call Lucifer. During Saxon times Christianity, although common, never dabbled in the affairs of our kinds, perhaps because the Saxons themselves never fully adapted the new religion, instead choosing to mix elements of their pagan heritage with the writings of Rome. Now, however, the men of Rome are everywhere, for example in the south each and every settlement of notable size has a priest. Rowena tells me that it is spreading into the North although not as wide spread with many Scots somewhat reluctant to give in to outside interference and such is not yet subject the atrocities that are being committed in the south in the name of the Christian god.**

**Currently, the two societies that dwell upon these islands exist in an uneasy balance that is slowly disintegrating with each attack and each mob. We have lived side by side with muggles for thousands of years and for years we freely practiced our craft in the now of the Druids. Now we are slowly been driven out and nothing that can be done to stop it. Now this Roman religion persecutes us and calls us demon worshippers and vessels of evil all the while targeting anyone and anything in horrible acts of murder. Just last week they killed 13 of their own kind who were suspected to practicing the art along with another 7 who actually were. Such acts are worrying.**

**They cause me to worry about the future of our people for no one is safe, not even the children. Just last week I saw a girl as young as 6 being accused and burnt, luckily I stepped in with a few curse and well placed memory charms. The girl is now with some trusted friends of mine and is safe, although scarred for life. She is a muggleborn, quite bright too. Her father apparently caught her changing the colours of the linen, a harmless piece of accidental magic, but the man ran to the priest who in turn created mob to burn out the spirit in the childe. It horrifies me what some people will do to their own children. In turn I worry about the future of society as more and more of us are driven into hiding by the muggles, soon I fear we will have to live in complete secrecy, something that the Wizarding Council is encouraging.**

**The future to me only heralds darkness and fire that will fester and grow until it turns into a roaring blaze that will ravage our society and our home. But perhaps there is hope for great men can be forged in such fire, it is and always will be the privilege of lesser men to light the flame.**

**Salazar Slytherin, Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1112 AD**

**AUTHOR NOTE 2: OK, yes I used Tolkien's kingsfoil and yes I used John Hurts fantastic line from Day of the Doctor that was created/written by Steven Moffat…I couldn't help myself.**

**Also Arian is a real Welsh name, means silver and yes there is a place called Anglesey, it's a small island of the north of Wales and was originally home to the capital of the ancient Welsh kingdom of Gwynedd called Aberffraw. And yes this is real and I found of all this knowledge from watching a lot of documentaries and doing a lot of reading (in particular the first in Ancient Future series by Traci Harding, great book).**

**Also I made Albus Severus Headmaster, sue me but I liked the idea (although I don't think of him as Harry mark 2 rather a very unique person which was inspired partly by Bartimus Crotchety's stories Albus Potter and the Year of the Badger and Albus Potter and the Black Badger Society-worth a read).**

**Also if you don't like the date that I had set for his headmaster ship well phooey to you, it took me ages to figure out the BOOKS time scale to get it rightish.**

**Anyway…toddle pip folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Aren't you lot spoiled with not just one update but with two! This is first instalment of A Window to the Past and this is where is all begins. This has been in the works for ages, rewritten about six times so please be kind. Also I will be starting the redo and new chaps for Hogwarts Four this week along with rough drafts for the next chapter of this so =-)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am nowhere smart enough to have written something sooo good.**

1 The Beginning of the Adventure

England 1112AD, somewhere in the forests of Wessex

Deep in the woods, among the great trees of the forest there resides clearing. Nothing much, just patch of open ground in the middle of the great forest. It was covered with long golden grass that glinted like delicate string of pure melted gold that was littered with purple, blue and red gems in the form of wild flowers. It was a piece of heaven, that lay guarded by the sentinels for the earth, untouched and undamaged by the carnage sweeping across England.

With this forest a single moment in time would change the path of wizarding world, a world that was teetering on the edge of disaster. After all, it is well known that all of histories best ideas are born under incredible pressures within the fires that have forged most of man's successes. Fate perhaps plays a part in this, or perhaps the gods that watch our world or perhaps the vision of great men who dare to dream.

It was in this clearing that a dream was created. If you came by often enough you could and watch in safe arms of the trees as four rather special people would gather to talk, to plot , to laugh and to dream of a better future.

"Did you hear about that attack south of York Godric?" asked a beautiful raven haired woman, her voice colored with the unmistakable accent of the Scots.

"Rumors my dear, only rumors," replied that lying beside her. His scarlet hair glinting in the sun as he and his companions lounged in the shade of a great oak. His amber eyes grave as he looked across the field.

"Well, if the rumors are true then a whole family was targeted by a mob. Lead by the local priesthood if the stories are true" murmured the sly honey-coated undertones of Salazar Slytherin who lounged in the tall grasses like a snake basking in the sunlight.

"Rumors my foot! Don't lie Godric, it ill suits you."

"So it's true?" the blonde and more buxom of the two women asked. "Why haven't we done something about this."

"About what Helga?"

"You know what Godric! About these witch hunts, these murders that are occurring. Our people are being terrorized and families are being destroyed! Children are either being accused, or abandoned on the streets or being killed and with them our future lies. Not only that people are too scared to teach their children the arts, in fear of being caught children are going uneducated! Why are we, pioneers of our own respective arts not doing anything to help them when we are considered to be the leaders of our world! " she raged sitting up, her grey eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well I did purpose to intervene if you remember but Godric believes that it is not our place to interfere in the muggle world, even in defence of our people."

"That is not what I meant Salazar and you know it. You want to not only rescue the victims, but in turn persecute the muggles."

"And why not? They attack us, degrade us and our heritage, burn peoples home, destroy families and murder innocent children just because we are different when we are the better man. As far as I am concerned , we would be well within our rights to intervene!" Slytherin snarled back.

"Surely, for once we can at least agree to do something!" argued Helga , her frustration evident as she looked at her two male companions.

"Well, we are agreed that we have to intervene."

"Well thank Merlin for small mercies!"

"Wait a minute, did the mighty Lord Slytherin agree with someone other than himself?"

"Such wit from the court clown don't you think Rowena?"

"Why you…"

"ENOUGH!"

The two men fell silent, one falling into deep thought as the tree creaked and whispered around him while his companion huffed in irritation.

"Now that we have at least agreed on that point we now have to determine what exactly we are going to do" Rowena murmured.

"One that does not involve attacking the muggles," Godric said. "We must remember that they are simply misguided."

"Misguided my …"

"Salazar… we must remember that there are misguided by fear, and by what they cannot explain. Remember that fear will always lead to hate and hate will lead to anger."

"How very wise oh Lady Ravenclaw."

"Thank you Godric but it does not solve our problem."

The clearing again fell silent with the natural sounds of the forest returning in the absence of speech. As they lay there a sense of helplessness lay heavy in the air as the four contemplated the future and a plan of action. Currently the magical and muggle worlds were gripped in a period of unrest and bloodshed in the form of the barbaric witch hunts across the country. Christian priests were leading the charge arguing that magic in all forms was the sign of the devil and all practitioners were servants of the great evil, at least according to the Christian god. These attacks had created mass panic as people lived in perpetual fear of being labelled a practitioner of the black art, anyone who was perceived to have done anything odd, out of the ordinary were targeted along with those the church to be disobeying its edicts. Everyday mobs of people would target their victims with various accusations before the victim being burnt alive at the stake. All over the country people were being targeted, families were being destroyed, innocents being murdered and children being cast out into the streets. England was in the grip of religious frenzy that not even the king could stem.

Slytherin gazed up at the sky before him, his mind racing, his long fingers twirling a blade of grass has he lay in their small sanctuary. _Sanctuary away from harm and fear, _he mused, _wait…a sanctuary, place to exist without boundaries, a place to practice magic unhindered and able to pass on the hidden knowledge and art…a sanctuary , a home and a school… of course! _He thought as he bolted upright.

"What is it Sal, is there something wrong?" Ravenclaw asked, her brow furrowing at her friends odd behaviour.

"Not nothing's wrong, not really but it's too stupendous to even work," he muttered to himself. "I've a had a thought what if we are looking at this wrong. We are focusing on actively intervening like some crusader of legend, action through violence. Children today are missing two very important items that we can provide, safety and education. Now what we should be doing is focusing on how we can create safe, secure and protected magical centre that is isolated and this away from the mobs and church but also ensuring that we can pass on the art to all those who are gifted via consistent learning and standards, at the same. If we can protect the children, then we are protecting the group most vulnerable to harm but also our future and the future of magic"

"Not even possible", Godric scoffed.

"No? Then what do you suggest? A crusade against the church and muggles no that is not the answer. What we need now is not a hero who runs in to save the day. No, what we need to do is focus on protecting the next generation now, because the children are our future, without them there will be no magic but what they need is something to go where they can be safe, where they can learn and where magic can be passed on," Slytherin argued, his green eyes alight and sparkling.

"So you don't want to intervene?"

"You misunderstand me Helga. I suggest that we intervene in order to protect children and families but what is point in protecting people when there is not one place that is safe. There is no haven or sanctuary that exists that is safe enough for magic to be taught and to be used. What is the point in saving the people when we have no safe place to shield them in?" he said passionately, standing up and waving his arms as he spoke.

Stunned silence greeted him as he friends looked to each other,

"Are you suggesting that we create a school?"

"Yes and no, I am suggesting something far better. We create a place that can protect and nurture our children above all else but also somewhere secluded and magically enough that will also allow us to create a standard form of magical teaching for all children. Currently, not only are young children lacking some form of protection but they are also lacking…"

"One standard and comprehensive form of magical teaching. At the moment levels of magical education differ according to circumstance," Rowena interrupted.

"Exactly, the lucky ones get an apprenticeship of some kind but most don't get any formal education," Salazar declared.

"Salazar, you are a brilliant man. This could change everything… but where could find such place," an awestruck Helga murmered.

"We would have to build it of course, a building perfectly tuned to magic itself, it such thing even exists" Godric mused, "wards and enchantments woven into each stone for the perfect resonance and protection."

"A castle, a building designed to protect and defend its treasure while also being large enough for perhaps hundreds of people, or create building that grow according to the needs of its charges?" Rowena proposed.

"But where Ro?"

"In my family there is large area of land in highlands, away from the other clans and it's a magical centre. The forest and lake in particular are said to have strong magical properties?"

"You do realise that this dream of yours Salazar could take the rest of our lives."

" True Godric, but think about what this could do for our world and besides if we are lucky our little idea could last a thousand years," Salazar answered with smile, his sharp mind already planning their next step.

Ideas can change the course of history, some would go as far to argue that history is just one long progression of successful or failed ideas that have in some way shaped our culture. British history is a progression of mistakes, successes, ideas made by unique people that is spread of nigh over 3000 years and is still regularly progressing. The creation of what would later become known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary is an idea that in turn created something spectacular that in turn forever changed the wizarding world and in some ways saved it.

Over a thousand years later Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary still stands and the names of its creators are forever remembered. It has with stood war and after war, seen the fall of count lest dynasties and in times of crisis has been a sanctuary to those who have asked for it. It has always been a place of safety and security even in the darkest hours while protecting the children who reside within, thus fulfilling the duty it was charged with many years ago by for very special people.

Impressive for a dream that was born in the clearing somewhere in Wessex.

Remember dears, all the best ideas happen when you least expect them and often from the most unlikely of sources.

**BY THE WAY PLZ READ BEFORE FLAMING ME**

**A/N: OK, a lot of dialogue I know, I tried to create a specific tone and style for each character but I not sure if it worked. For those who dislike some much dialogue and believe that it is the mark of a weak writer, suck it up and please keep the flames to the mim. This scene didn't work any other way and I tried to break it up as best I could.**

**For those of you historical Nazi's, Henry 1 really was the English king in this time period, two, the hunting of witches has never been strictly limited to one time period, in occurred in waves through the medieval period. Three, I have NOTHING against Christianity, I am in fact a member of the Church of England, but the church did lead and stoke the flames of the witch trails, its fact that several priests tried to exorcize evil spirits of the accused too.**

**In fact I read a really good fic once (can't remember name, sorry) where the author stated that in the orphanage Tom Riddle was not only bullied but also was forced to undergo a full religious exorcism by a priest because the orphanage staff reckoned that little Tommy was the devil. This mostly likely compounded on a lot of hereditary problems (cough…inbreeding…cough…crazy uncle and granddad) and created his hatred for muggles. So essentially their exorcism created the demon that they tried to get rid of…oops! Sorry of track but still interesting.**

**Four, for those who you don't like how I've done the creation of Hogwarts I stick my tongue out to you, this is gonna be AU and has JK (to my knowledge) has never told exactly how it all happened I feel like I can have some freedom here. Five, yes Slytherin proposed the idea original here, so what.**

**Finally, enjoy and review as that what we are all here for. **


End file.
